Great Shamos
Fire|ailments = Stun|weaknesses = Ice|creator = TheEpicOne89}}Great Shamos are the leader of the Shamos packs. Their hides have fully developed, giving them mirror-like properties. Physiology Great Shamos, unlike other pack leaders, can be either male or female. Additionally, because of the massive pack size of Shamos, one leader is often not enough. Thus, it's not uncommon to observe a single pack having upwards of three alphas. In terms of appearance, they don't differ all that much from their smaller cousins. Their head crests are significantly larger, as well as ending in orange tips. Their dorsal crest is also larger, becoming razor sharp at its tip. Great Shamos also boast purple eyes and markings under their throats. However, The real difference comes in the form of their skin. Apparently, Shamos skin becomes reflective as individuals age, eventually fading out the mottled skin and becoming a collage of mirror-like scales. Great Shamos use these scales to ward of predators such as Tzitzi-Ya-Ku, Crimson Qurupeco, and Gypceros. They also use these to redirect sunlight into the eyes of prey and predator alike. Behavior Great Shamos is typically a peacful creature, though it will defend its territory from any potential threats. They can often be seen quarrelling with Coral Girros packs, but will flee when a Great Coral Girros is present. They hunt primarily Raphinos, using the sunlight to bring them down. Hunters can observe them without much cause for combat, as long as they don't attack the alpha(s) or any of the smaller members. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend They can defend themselves against things like Paolumu and Tzitzi, especially with multiple alphas, but struggle against Coral Girros packs and Legiana, and stand no chance against things like Deviljho and Bazelgeuse. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Great Shamos will ignore most conflict unless initiated, with one exception. They will relentlessly attack small Coral Girros, but instantly flee if their alpha is accompanying them. Tracks Footprints (10 pts) Claw Marks '(20 pts) '''Scorched Coral '(30 pts) (Rare) Specific Locale Interactions None Special Behaviors None Cutscenes 'Hunt Cutscene; Twins in the Highlands: '''As the hunter enters the same area they encountered Tzitzi-Ya-Ku at, a familiar sight unfolds. The Dizzy Bird jumps down, with several Shamos preparing to attack. Behind the hunter, two shining shapes slowly close in. Right as the Tzitzi is about to unleash its flash, the two Great Shamos reveal themselves, one taking position directly in front of the Shamos, and the other running off to an angle closer to Tzitzi. Before it can stop it, the Bird Wyvern flashes. The first alpha ducks its head behind its torso, and the other does the same. The flash bounces off of the first's hide, ricocheting into the second's, which in turn ricochets back into the Tzitzi-Ya-Ku's eyes, stunning it. After the Tzitzi recovers, it quickly scramble back up the ledge and flees. Shortly after, the alphas turn their gaze towards the hunter. They both roar, and the hunt begins. Abilities Great Shamos are capable of incredible teamwork, often bouncing sunlight off of each-others hides to disorient attackers, as well as directing sunlight to burn foes. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Purple markings will become brighter, moves become faster and stronger. If one Great Shamos becomes enraged, the others will follow suit, regardless of health. *Tired State: Purple markings will all but fade from view, will sometimes become blinded by other Great Shamos' attacks.. Mounts Great Shamos shares the same mount as Great Jagras, Great Girros, and Great Coral Girros. Ecology *In-Game Information *Habitat Range Like their smaller brethren, Great Shamos are native to the Coral Highlands. *Ecological Niche Great Shamos are rare, and often times Shamos packs are left leaderless. This is because of the fact that their reflective hides only develop later in life, leaving them easy prey to things like Tzitzi-Ya-Ku and Odogaron. *Biological Adaptations Great Shamos packs often live far away from caves in order to take advantage of the copious sunlight in the highlands. They are also fiercely intelligent, and have even been observed setting ambushes at Tzitzi-Ya-Ku nests. *Behavior Great Shamos are often more intent on taking care of the other alphas rather than the normal Shamos, but this is only after a serious conflict. Attacks *'Lunging Bite: 'Great Shamos will extend its neck and snap at the hunter, doing light damage. *'Claw Swipe: Great Shamos lashes out with its claw, doing light damage. It can repeat this with the other claw immediantly after. *'Claw Uppercut:' Great Shamos will drag its left claw through the dirt, then fling it upwards when close to the hunter, dealing medium damage and sending them flying. *'Body Slam:' Great Shamos will rear up on its hind legs, growl, then slam itself down, doing medium damage. *'Sunlight Flash: '''Great Shamos will bolt over to a sunny patch on the ground, and reposition itself until their torso is facing the hunter. It will bend its knees, and the sun will bounce off its scales creating a blinding flash that stuns the hunter. If any other Shamos or Great Shamos are in the area, they will hide their faces behind their torsos, giving aware hunters a prime opportunity. *'Stolen Flash: If Gypceros, Purple Gypcreos, Crimson Qurupeco, or Tzitzi-Ya-Ku prepare a flash attack, Great Shamos will leap in front of it and bounce it either back at the monster, or at the hunter. *'Reflection Blast: '''Great Shamos will crouch in a sunlit spot, and roar loudly. After about a second, a sphere of light will bounce off of its hide towards the hunter. Deals high damage and cause Fireblight. *'Reflection Beam: '''Great Shamos will crouch as low as it can and hiss. After about a second, a beam of sunlight will start tracking the hunter for about three seconds. Great Shamos will shimmy its body in order to track the hunter. Deals high damage and causes Fireblight. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts Great Shamos can have both of its head crests broken, as well as its dorsal fin, for a total of three breaks. Physical Damage Effectiveness *Head = Cutting (★★★) Impact (★★★) Ranged (★★) *Front legs = Cutting (★★) Impact (★) Ranged (★) *Back legs = Cutting (★) Impact (★) Ranged (★) *Tail = Cutting (★★) Impact (★) Ranged (★★) Element Effectiveness *Fire = ★★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★ Status Effectiveness *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★ *Stun = ★★★ *Blind = ★★★ Shiny Item Drops *Materials Great Shamos drops '''Hide and Scales. *Slinger Ammo Bomb Pods Equipment *WIP Carves High Rank G Rank (Veins are still obtainable in G Rank) Interactions With Other Monsters Turf Wars: VS. Gypceros/Purple Gypceros/Crimson Qurupeco/Tzitzi-Ya-Ku: '''The flasher and Great Shamos will face off against each other, with the Shamos pack backing its leader up. The flasher winds up its crest/wings/head flaps, and the Great Shamos turns its head away from the attacker, shielding its pack with its body. After the flash is deflected, the Great Shamos claws at the face of the attacker, dealing medium damage (200-500) and causing it to flee. VS. '''Odogaron (Only when two Great Shamos are present): '''The Cruel Claw Wyvern sizes the smaller predators up, paying no attention to the smaller Shamos. All of a sudden, the two alphas dart toward the sunlight in opposite directions. As the Odogaron looks around in confusion, the two wyverns begin to crouch in the sun. Two beams of light streak towards the red wyvern, directly into its eyes. However, because of Odogarons poor eyesight, this does not disorient it for long. It rushes one of the Great Shamos, grabs it in its jaws, and throws it towards the other, causing high damage (600-1300) to each alpha. The entire Shamos pack flees afterwards. W/ Deviljho Great Shamos acts as chewtoy for Deviljho, with any other alphas desperately attacking the pickle to no avail. Bonds: '''With Great Shamos and Great Shamos (Only during the day, in the sunlight): '''The triplets form a triangle around the hunter, bouncing sunlight between themselves to essentially form a cage. A great number of Shamos will leap into the arena and start attacking the hunter. After about ten seconds of this, all Shamos will jump out as the triangle begins to close in. At the last second it is possible to Superman dive out, but if not, this causes huge damage and Fireblight. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) '''Frenzy: '''Great Shamos can be afflicted with the frenzy, and all Great Shamos in a pack will be afflicted. Apex Great Shamos are not confirmed, and are most likley not possible. '''Hyper: '''Great Shamos can be afflicted with the Hyper, but not all of the alphas in a pack will be affected. Great Shamos' head, claws, and torso can be afflicted. When the Hyper is on its torso, Great Shamos gains a larger Reflection Beam and Blast, along with the ability to chain multiple of these attacks together. '''Tempered: Great Shamos can enter the tempered state, but not all of the alphas in a pack will be affected. They gain the normal changes of tempered monsters. Creator Notes *About time Shamos got a leader. *Gimmick was made because there are currently no monsters that reflect sunlight and flashes. *All reflective attacks can be bounced off of other Great Shamos first before being aimed at the hunter. *Icon by TheElusiveOne Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:TheEpicOne89 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Stun Monster